finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Will, Iron Fists
| wardrobe records = None | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = None | raids = Normal: Behemoth King (VI) Ultimate: Fiend | jumpstart = Chadarnook (A+) | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate++ dungeon with a party of FF VI heroes! }} Iron Will, Iron Fists was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event with bonus growth dungeons in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario In thee Returners' emergency escape from the Sabre Mountains down the Lethe River, Sabin breaks from the party while sparring with Orthros. The current carries him eastward toward Doma, wherein he stumbles into an upcoming battle for the kingdom's fate. To reach Narshe and reconvene with the others, he will need to cut through hostile territory and over the Baren Falls. This is but a sprint when compared to the journey ahead of him and his party. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Lethe River |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Ultros |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x5 x5 |classic 2=Imperial Camp |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Magitek Armor |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x5 |elite 2=Imperial Camp |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Magitek Armor |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x10 x10 |classic 3=Phantom Train, Part 1 |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Ghost |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Phantom Train, Part 1 |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Ghost |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Phantom Train, Part 2 |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Phantom Train |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=Phantom Train, Part 2 |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Phantom Train |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x5 x2 |classic 5=Baren Falls |classic stages 5=1 |classic stamina 5=11 |classic boss 5=Opinicus Fish |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x5 x10 |elite 5=Baren Falls |elite stages 5=1 |elite stamina 5=20 |elite boss 5=Opinicus Fish |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= x10 |elite mastery 5= x10 x3 |classic 6=Exp Dungeon Hard |classic stages 6=3 |classic stamina 6=30 |classic completion 6= x5 |classic first time 6= x5 |classic mastery 6= x10 |elite 6=Exp Dungeon Heroic |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=45 |elite completion 6= x2 |elite first time 6- x2 |elite mastery 6= x5 |elite 7=Where the Triad Sleeps + |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=40 |elite boss 7=Ultima Weapon Nelapa |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x30 |elite mastery 7= x10 |elite 8=Mysterious Flame ++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=20 |elite boss 8=Flame Eater |elite completion 8=30,000 gil |elite first time 8= x42 |elite mastery 8= x2 x2 |elite 9=Unrelenting Fists +++ |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=40 |elite boss 9=Vargas, Ipooh x2 |elite completion 9=60,000 gil |elite first time 9= x48 |elite mastery 9= x3 x3 |elite 10=Exp Dungeon ++ |elite stages 10=3 |elite stamina 10=90 |elite completion 10= |elite first time 10= |elite mastery 10= x2 |elite 11=Den of Phantoms Ultimate |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=60 |elite boss 11=Phantom Train |elite completion 11=90,000 gil |elite first time 11= x12 |elite mastery 11= x5 x5 |elite 12=Master of the Dark Ultimate++ |elite stages 12=1 |elite stamina 12=1 |elite boss 12=Magic Master |elite completion 12=1,500 gil |elite first time 12= x18 |elite mastery 12= x20 x20 x5 |elite 13=Devil in the details + |elite stages 13=1 |elite stamina 13=1 |elite boss 13=Chadarnook |elite completion 13=1,500 gil |elite first time 13= |elite mastery 13= |raid 1=Conquer the Behemoth King - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Behemoth King |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer the Behemoth King - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Behemoth King |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x48 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x72 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer the Fiend Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Fiend |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer the Fiend Apocalypse+ |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Fiend |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x30 x30 x48 |leader drops 4= x1,000 |member drops 4= x1,000 }} Musical themes "Mount Koltz" was chosen as the theme for this event. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events